¡Chicos!
by Lover-girl-Ro158
Summary: Una pequeña conversación entre Marinette y Mark luego de los sucesos de Reverser


Marinette entró a la sala de artes luego de clases encontrando que sólo había una persona en la habitación.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Mark!- exclamó la chica alegremente, dando un paso adelante. Era genial ver a aquel chico tan tímido en su zona de confort, tan tranquilo y hasta desenvuelto.

\- ¿Qué tal, Marinette?- sonrió el otro.

-¿En qué estás trabajando?- la aspirante a diseñadora se acercó a ver por detrás, pero el moreno abrazó el cuaderno contra su pecho antes de que pudiera leer algo- ¿Un nuevo comic?- preguntó dando un paso atrás; bien sabía ella lo que era querer mantener algún trabajo especial para sí, al menos hasta que estuviera terminado. Mark se volteó a mirarla, el cuaderno aun abrazado a su pecho.

-Eh... n-no realmente- respondió el chico, y un pequeño sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Marinette entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-Oh, así que es otra cosa- se acercó de nuevo y Mark tomó una pose aún más protectora con el cuaderno, encogiéndose en el banquillo- ¿pensamientos personales, quizás? ¿Algún amor secreto del que deba saber?- Le molestó acercando su rostro al de él.

El rostro del escritor se calentó aún más y la sonrisa en el rostro de la chica se amplió. Había dado en el clavo.

-N-no, cla-claro que no, pa-para nada- se trató de negar con nerviosismo el chico, poniéndose rápidamente en pie, y alejándose de su compañera.

-Mmmm- murmuró la chica manteniéndose en su lugar, pero sin despegar sus ojos de él.

-¡E-en serio!- se apresuró a asegurar- E-estaba escribiendo sobre... sobre...

El ojiverde se veía tan nervioso moviendo su mirada de un lado a otro, tratando de buscar una excusa que Marinette no pudo contener la risita que escapó a sus labios y que poco a poco se fue transformando en una carcajada en todo su esplendor.

-¡Te estás burlando!- se quejó el escritor, pero él mismo estaba tratando de aguantar la risa.

-P-perdón- rió una vez más la chica tratando de calmarse-, pero debiste haber visto tu cara- una nueva carcajada afloró entre ambos-. No te preocupes, yo sé un poco sobre secretos y cosas que uno prefiere ocultar. -le sonrió finalmente, caminando hasta la mesa de trabajo de la que se había apropiado.

-¿Adrien Agreste?- cuestionó el chico sobresaltándola y esta vez fue el turno de Marinette de sonrojarse y tartamudear excusas- Lo siento, vi el programa de Jagged Stone en tu panadería.

El sonrojo de la aspirante a diseñadora sólo creció, mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos.- Por supuesto que lo viste.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, _es_ realmente lindo- le sonrió Mark desde su lugar junto a su propio escritorio. Marinette levantó ligeramente la cabeza de entre sus manos y suspiró.

-Nathanael tampoco está mal- aseguró con una sonrisa de lado, bajando las manos y el rojo volvió a subir por las mejillas del moreno.

-¿Q-qué? Yo, ah, n-no sé de qué hablas, ¿p-por qué lo mencionas?- preguntó con renacido nerviosismo y Marinette sólo le dedicó una sonrisa dulce.

-No creas que no he notado como le miras cuando crees que nadie te está mirando- aseguró y Mark soltó un quejido antes de dejarse caer con la espalda contra el escritorio, haciendo la reír.

-¿Crees que él lo haya notado?- preguntó mirándola desde el piso con sus brillantes ojos verdes y Marinette se preguntó si así se habría visto ella cuando les había hecho la misma pregunta a sus amigas.

-¿Quién sabe?- se encogió de hombros, recordando lo que las demás le había dicho- Los chicos no suelen darse cuenta de esas cosas.- Mark suspiró y la peliazul no supo distinguir si de resignación, alivio, cansancio o pesar.

-Bueno, no ha salido corriendo aún, asique asumo que no lo sabe- se encogió una vez más y Mari se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a él.

-No digas eso, Nath nunca haría algo así- le consoló poniendo una mano en su hombro con una media sonrisa.

-Los hetero son tan impredecibles a veces- suspiró volviendo a verla y Marinette sólo pudo sonreír.

-Dímelo a mí- rió recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de vuelta-, pero no seas tan negativo, ni siquiera sabes si Nath es hetero.

-Bueno, sé que solías gustarle mucho, y ahora está detrás de Ladybug... suena bastante hetero para mí- se encogió de hombros. _No que seamos la misma persona_ , pensó con ironía Marinette.

-Puede ser- respondió con cierta incomodidad la chica antes de aclararse la garganta-, pero eso no quiere decir que no le puedan gustar los chicos... quizás deberías decirle.

-¿¡Decirle!?- exclamó- ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Y si no siente lo mismo? ¿Qué pasa si lo espanto? No podría soportar eso, es como mi mejor amigo ahora y yo...

-Mark- lo interrumpió-, respira. Mira, sé lo que sientes, yo sentía exactamente lo mismo, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, los hetero somos impredecibles; no sabes cómo va a reaccionar- le aseguró poniendo nuevamente la mano en su hombro-. Puede que no le moleste, o que incluso sienta lo mismo. Conozco a Nath hace años, jamás heriría ni a una mosca, menos a un amigo.

-Quizás.- suspiró el chico- Aún asi, no me siento listo para decirle.- murmuró con las mejillas rojas y mirándola por entre sus pestañas- ¿podrías... ya sabes, no decirle a nadie de esto? La verdad es que ni siquiera le he dicho a alguien que me gustan los chicos así que...

Marinette sonrió y le tendió una mano.

-No le diré a nadie- comenzó mientras el chico acercaba su mano a la de ella-, si prometes que al menos intentarás decirle a Nathanael de tus sentimientos. No ahora, necesariamente- se apresuró a agregar ante la mirada de horror que el chico le dedicaba-, pero en algún punto… pronto ¿sí? ¿Qué te parece? ¿Trato?

Mark tomó aire antes de deslizar su mano en la de ella- Trato.

Y así, ambos se pusieron de pie y siguieron con sus proyectos mientras un sonrojado pelirrojo se apegaba a la pared junto a la puerta con su corazón latiendo apresurado y su rostro ardiendo por la conversación que acababa de oír.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

La verdad es que apenas vi a Mark y a Nathanael interactuando me parecio que harían una pareja adorable asi que…

Una de mis mejores amigas (la única lo suficientemente infantil para ver mis series y leer mis fics) me pidió que lo continuara y que le agregara Adrianette y así, pero no estoy muy convencida… Así que si quieren guiarme en este camino espiritual por medio de Reviews les estaré muy agradecida ;)


End file.
